Story of Our Lives?
by Light27
Summary: 100 Theme Challenge by BossuHime Lover. – "I may not have gone where I intended to go, but I think I have ended up where I needed to be." – Fluffy BossuHime, AU.
1. Introductions

**~ Story of our lives? ~**

* * *

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Sket Dance or anything else used in this story.

**Preface:** This is a 100 Theme Challenge by_ BossuHime Lover_. Yup, there's going to be 100 chapters in total! (o.O) Check the forums to see the complete list.

This story is AU, I don't think it's possible to write this in canon setting_._ _(It's like all my stories are AU nowadays…)_ I promise you that this story is more lighthearted and fluffy than '_OniHime' _and_ 'Catastrophe and The cure', _no deaths this time… _maybe_. I have been posting a lot of stories lately, haven't I?

I'll try to link the themes as best as I could, making them into a story instead of 100 one-shots. It's not sorted by any means necessary, you can take a stab at sorting them if you like. I also decided to put a word limit on myself that is a maximum of 1000 words per theme excluding the A/Ns, if not, I will write indefinitely to no end.

_Enough of my rambling, on with the story!_

* * *

**::Introductions::**

It was an ordinary, typical day at the playground. I was running toward the sand box, excited to build a sandcastle with my own hands. Mom and Dad said something about taking my twin brother to the clinic or something. I wasn't really paying attention though because I was elated on the prospect of playing at the playground all day long. I couldn't wait to play a transformation scene from my favourite anime! Mom asked for Akane-san to look after me; makes sense though, what type of parents would let a 6-year-old boy play at the playground all alone? Rumi, Akane's only daughter, wasn't as interested in playing in the sandcastle as much as I did so I played alone. I didn't have any playmates at the playground but I didn't mind it though.

It was an ordinary, typical day at the playground when I first met her, Onizuka Hime.

Proud of my handiwork, I stood in front of my perfect sandcastle, admiring the tall sandcastle I'd built all afternoon. I always had a knack when it comes to handicrafts and the sorts, maybe it was my dad's influence? Anyways, it was the best one yet, I spent the whole afternoon immersing myself with carving little intricate details on the front part, but I didn't have time to decorate the back. When I walked to the back, I was surprised to find a girl around my age squatting, she was holding a stick to decorate the back of _my _sandcastle. She was so entranced in carving in the details so that she didn't notice my presence.

Like I said before, she was around my age so our heights were probably about the same. She had short blonde hair that made her sky-blue orbs to look so striking. She was wearing a light blue t-shirts with a plain shorts.

One particular question disturbed my mind to no end…

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO MY SANDCASTLE?"

That broke her out of her trance, our eyes instantly met. She stood up while brushing off her shorts from sands and smiled as if nothing was wrong.

"Name's Onizuka Hime, nice to meet you!" She introduced herself, without even replying to my question, "What about you?"

"I'm Kirishima Yuusuke," I introduced myself, "What were you doing on my sandcastle?"

"Well, there was no other kids when I arrived at the playground. Then I saw you sculpting a sandcastle, decorating the front of the castle so I thought I help out on the back."

Such an illogical answer, who doesn't introduce oneself before helping someone else? Yet, she nonchalantly said that with a smile, an innocent smile. I divert my gaze to her part of the sandcastle, there was a difference in quality… She walked towards the front and said...

"Wow! Yours is so cool!" She looked at my part of the sandcastle with utter admiration in her eyes, "Ne Yuusuke, show me how you did it!"

_Yuusuke? First name calling already?_ I thought inwardly, this girl is something else...

"Um, sure…"

I squatted at the back of the sandcastle with her next to me. I smoothed out her works by using a stick and added some sand to cover her previous mistakes. She stared enthusiastically as I did all this. It was somewhat… a nice feeling to have someone playing with me.

Ever since then, I would always play with her at the playground. And when I did, I'd always invite her to play in the sandbox with me. She _is_ very a talkative companion, I wonder how can she talks all the time? Yet, we like each other's presence, complementing each other although we bickered at times about some trivial matters. Her house was rather close to mine, so there was no problem with meeting up. Gradually though, our friendship fostered and grew. At some point, she nicknamed me Bossun – whatever it means – and I called her Himeko. Those nicknames inevitably stuck for the rest of our lives… We didn't mind though.

So within this private area that belonged to just the two of us, she would either help me build my sand castles or we would talk about anything. She's very fond of talking about fairy tales, which I found rather boring and clichéd. But when she suggested we play out characters from these fairy tales, I became very interested. A knight! Unlike those lame princes who always showed up the last second, knights were the one who slew the dragons and actually protected the princess!

And so, I insisted that I would always play the knight and she, the _Hime-sama_. I would fight off the evil monsters - sometimes imaginary bad guys while most of times I was chasing off random kids at the playground who tried to steal out sandbox. Admittedly, some kids' parents would have a _talk _with my mom and dad. Luckily, mom and dad didn't mind the complaints, instead, they laughed at it and let me off the hook. I'm so lucky!

I would claim that no one can ever harm the princess of my castle, that as her knight, I will protect her.

That is the story of how I met her on an ordinary, typical day at the playground. My introduction toward Himeko.

* * *

Yup!_ That's it for the first theme. Like it? Hate it? Have some complaints? Flames? Lemme know below (^.^)/_


	2. Complicated

**~ Story of Our Lives? ~**

* * *

**A/N: **Thank you so much for all your support on the last chapter! I'll try my best to keep up with the quality. I'm also surprised seeing new stories here! Sket Dance fandom has become much livelier now huh?

I promise you all the themes will become one story in the end… one scattered story that is. Maybe I'll make an index at the end of the story for rereading purposes…  
_Anyways, on to the next theme!_

* * *

**::Complicated::**

"Mou! Stop making it so complicated Bossun!" Himeko pleaded, "I don't know which is which… are you even Bossun?"

"It's not complicated at all! The one with ridiculously long eyelashes is Sasuke," Bossun explained while head locking his twin brother.

"What did you say?!" Sasuke pried out of the lock, "My eyelashes are not ridiculously long! Blame mom for giving me that genetic!"

"So… you're saying you DO have feminine features?" Bossun teased.

"No! I mean, yes? Uhmm…"

"Gotcha!"

It was recess period. The students were out for their lunch, most of them with their friends, others alone. For Himeko, she originally planned to have lunch with Bossun since she didn't know anyone else in the class yet. That lunch planning was somewhat disturbed when a mysterious, yet identical student entered their classroom, carrying a packed bento in hand.

It had been three days since they started elementary school. Most of the students were still unfamiliar with each other, so remembering names were a hassle. But for Himeko the problem was the doppelgänger of Bossun in front of her. This other boy had the same hairstyle as Bossun's, same height, same body size and figure and whatnot.

Himeko had never seen this boy before. From Bossun's explanation, they're twins. Himeko and Bossun had only meet-up at the playground by the sandcastle all this while, that's it for their friendship_ up until now_. She had never been to his house nor have she met his parents – or in this case _their_ parents.

_Why haven't I see his twin brother at the playground? I didn't see his twin brother walking to school with Bossun either... _Himeko thought inwardly, ignoring the twins' bickering for the time being.

_Maybe Bossun's twin is shy? So he couldn't bear to play with other kids? Maybe he was late for school today? Yup, that's gotta be it!_

"That's why I'm telling you! Transformation animes are cool!"

"Mom said you need to stop watching those cartoons and start reading some books, or else you'll end up being an idiot…"

"_Waht_? Dad said it's fine to let my creativity wild!" Bossun reasoned, "And it's not cartoon! It's anime!"

"What's the difference anyways?"

"What's the difference!? They are two completely different things…"

Himeko stared at the two brothers with a deadpan expression as they offhandedly argued about something so trivial. Bossun continued his explanation about anime having certain aspects such as a deeper plot and originated within Japan, while cartoons mainly suited for random comedy and often have illogical art. Sasuke only stared at his twin with a bored expression.

_I get it now… Both of them are the opposite of each other… Bossun being the outgoing and fun side while Sasuke is the more logical studious side… This is complicated…_

"Mou! Stop it with the arguing already!" Himeko flipped out, "How did the conversation got from differentiating you two into animes and books?!"

The two brothers stopped their arguments and looked at Himeko with a confused expression – an expression that clearly says '_I don't get what you're saying'_.

"Forget it! Let's eat our bento before recess is over," Himeko diverted the topic.

They sat at Bossun's table, which was by the window, second from last row. They pulled empty chairs and sat down. They set their packed lunch on the table and pried it open. Himeko packed a bunch of handmade rice balls for lunch – since they're easy to prepare and eat, plus she didn't want to do any extra effort making lunch for herself. Bossun and Sasuke both had similar looking bentos, which was rice in one partition, with a lot of side dishes on the other partition.

"Wow! Your lunch looks delicious!" Himeko complimented.

"You bet! Mom prepared it for us," Bossun said.

_So their mom made it, figures as much… no boys would make lunch for themselves… _Himeko thought inwardly as she discretely compared her lunch with theirs – hers was pale in comparison.

"Itadakimasu!" Bossun said before grabbing the chopsticks with his right hand.

"Watch your elbow!"

"I'm not doing anything wrong!"

The two brothers' elbows got in each other's way because one was left-handed while the other was right-handed.

_These two are way too complicated… _Himeko thought to herself.

"I'm telling you, mind your elbow!"

"Why me?"

"Just because you're a few minutes older than me doesn't mean you can boss me around-"

"Why not? I'm always a few minutes ahead of you in life."

"That doesn't-"

"Why don't just you guys switch places?!" Himeko stepped in, halting yet another argument from the twins. The twins looked at each other with an expression that said '_Why didn't I think of that?'_

They switched their places and continued recess in peace, somehow…

_Bossun and Sasuke… these two are twins, complicated twins. They're the polar of each other and often argue about stupid stuffs. They both have different quirks and idiosyncrasies…_

_Complicated twins indeed… _

_But, they do add more colour to my life. It's much more interesting now that I met the both of them!_

"That's why I'm saying that robots are way cooler!"

"Why do you like mainstream stuffs so much?"

"Because they're cool…"

Himeko smiled, a sincere smile.

She_ is_ truly happy to meet these troublesome twins. Of course she would often have to step in the middle of their pointless arguments and calm them down. But it was her privilege and she_ likes_ it. Bossun would always be the one making her laugh with his silly acts, while Sasuke would offhandedly make a dense remark about his twin. She had found wonderful friends.

The bell rang, thus concluding an average everyday scene for the three of them.

* * *

_Thanks again for reading! I know it's short but that was the limit. I hope I managed to make you smile or maybe even chuckle a little? Drop anything you want in the box down there! (^o^)/_


	3. Making History

**~ Story of Our Lives? ~**

* * *

**A/N: **It's been awhile since I updated my stories… But, I'm doing my best to make use of my spare time to write. Thank you all for the support on the last chapter, it warms my heart reading all the reviews. I'm well aware that a lot of you are pushing me for an update for _OniHime _and _Catastrophe and The Cure, _but those stories take lots of time to write because of their seriousness as opposed to this one, which is random and fluffy. Hope you all can be a _bit_ patient with me.

Anyways, Sket Dance fandom is getting larger by the day huh… Well, the more the merrier, right? :D

_Oh! Keep in mind one thing, I _do_ skip age. Enjoy!_

* * *

**::Making History::**

It was a crowded day at the mall as expected during the weekends. People were walking all over the place, to clothing boutiques to get a taste of the latest fashion or down for a coffee klatch to meet up with friends. Most of them were teenagers hanging out with their friends, probably just spending their time goofing around. Despite being in an air-conditioned building, the Summer heat still managed to permeate the building's open spaces like the window.

On the ground floor, two figures were sitting on a bench. Somehow, they managed to secure a place to cool off despite the overflowing crowd. The girl had short blonde hair and was dressed in light pink sundress with a pair of beige low-heeled shoes. The guy had messy black hair and was wearing a plain white shirt topped with an orange hoodie over while wearing shorts and plain sneakers.

"Iyah… Who was the one who suggested that we go shopping today?" The girl said while sighing loudly, as if blaming the boy.

"YOU DID!" The boy immediately replied, "Seriously Himeko… we could have picked up something for Momoka's birthday afterschool…"

"Nuh-uh, you'll probably say something like: 'Sorry, there's a new anime airing tonight' or maybe some anime was revealing an important episode that night…," the girl continued her mimicry of the boy much to his liking, "I know you too well, Bossun."

"Tch- fine… we got the present already right?" Bossun glanced at the pink paper bag containing a gift from the both of them next to Himeko, "I hope she likes it…"

"I'm sure she'll like it!" Himeko reassured her male companion with a smile, a confident smile.

There was a moment of comfortable silence between them, if one disregards the noises from the emporium that is...

"Ahh!" The boy stood up from the bench, "Might as well see what's around while we're here, right Himeko?"

The blonde girl nodded and followed suit. She picked up the paper bag and walked side-to-side with Bossun, following wherever he leads. They roamed around the ground floor and saw a lot of things, mostly exhibition promoting a new product for some new company or the like. Then Bossun tried using an exercise weight machine from a fitness exhibition… only to fail miserably. Himeko simply overpowered the machine with one hand, which, didn't help in making Bossun feel better. She cheered him up saying that the machine probably loosen up so much after his heroic attempt (_not at all, Bossun was just too weak_)

Recovering his mirth, Bossun continued to wander around the ground floor with Himeko. Upon that he discovered something he haven't seen in a while…

"Himeko, look! They're selling cotton candies!" Bossun pointed at the vendor who was mostly surrounded by little kids. Naturally sweets would attract kids because of its attraction points. Apparently, one can choose the colour of the taffy and put it on a stick before dipping it into a spinning machine. The taffy immediately expand upon contact with the machine.

"What's that?" Himeko replied wryly.

"You really never tried one of these?"

"I don't trust in other candies besides Pelocan!"

"That's why I said, that's a cotton candy…"

"I bet they taste bad…"

"W-what? It taste way better than your vomit-inducing Pelocan!"

"How dare you mock the Pelocan?!"

Both of them stared at each other, neither backing off. "Just try one, you'll like it!"

"Ugh, must I?"

"I'll buy one!" Bossun said before he sprung to the vendor without even listening to Himeko's reply, like a kid... A kid in a 16 years old body… Himeko casually made a tsukkomi about him...

_Wait! One? Does that mean we're sharing…? _Himeko realised only after she saw Bossun buying one stick of pink taffy and put it into the machine. Unlike a normal customer, he made the cotton candy trice the normal size of a cotton candy… as expected of Bossun. The vendor looked rather annoyed because of Bossun's antic. He brought the candy back to Himeko.

The thing was huge! It was larger than their heads. But the pink puffiness looked so pretty, almost cloud-like in front of Himeko. So fluffy that one could believe that they're holding a pile of pink cloud in their hand. Himeko took a bit of the cotton candy, the fantasy of grabbing clouds was not that farfetched as she felt the texture of the candy on her fingers. She put it in her mouth, a bit tentative, but it was…

_Sweet…_

The cotton candy soft, spongy texture immediately dissolved the moment it touched the insides of her mouth, dissolving into a sweat mixture but kinda sticky...

Himeko looked at Bossun over the pile of artificial pink cloud who also took a bit of the candy. He smiled, probably because he managed to make Himeko tried the cotton candy. A slight blush crept up on Himeko's cheek.

"I-it's sweet…" Himeko said.

"Ushasha! I knew you'll like it!" Bossun replied, "this mark an important day of my life!"

"Huh?" Himeko tilted her head. _What does he mean by that?! _Himeko though inwardly, the blush grew darker.

"It's the day I managed to made you try a new candy!"

Himeko let out a sigh out of relief… and a bit disappointed, "What's so great about that?" Himeko asked.

"Nothing really, I was just making history for our relationship!" Bossun said with a wide smile.

_BAKA! Don't put it like that… that sounds so... wrong?_ Himeko inwardly berated Bossun, but deep inside… she was glad.  
Like the cotton candy, Bossun can sometimes be really...

_Sweet...  
__Yeah, he is..._

"Himeko..."

"Hmm, yeah?"

"I can't handle sweet stuffs..."

"Then why'd you made it so BIG?! You expect me to finish this by myself?"

"I'm counting on you then."

"MOU!"

Before long, Himeko finished the cotton candy all by herself as they continued window shopping in the mall.

_Cotton candies ain't half bad..._

* * *

_Yup! That's it for the third theme. This was kinda based on my experience really... Like it? Hate it? Have some complaints? Flames? Submit a review below (^.^)ノ_


End file.
